


Abomination

by elven_prophecy



Series: 50 Shades of Wolf [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chiva Fail, Confusion, Death, F/M, Femdom, Fighting, Knotting, Mindfuck, Nudity, Rape, Reverse Rape, Sex, Size Difference, Telepathy, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: When a chiva fails, they send the specialist.
Relationships: Wolf (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja/Yautja (Predator)
Series: 50 Shades of Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929490
Comments: 182
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 1

His name was Setg'in-yu'san. He was an honoured warrior, an elite, for the Dark Blade clan. The leader of the clan, Vor'mekta, had sent him a message concerning a chiva that had gotten out of hand in sector XQ-133 of the galaxy. Trygla, a small moon circling a massive gas giant that acted like a sun to its 32 moons, was one of ten viable moons surrounding the giant.

All three Unbloods had perished, and the Elder that had been assigned to them had stopped communicating with the clan after he had informed them that he would clear the planet. Set was to go in, locate the elder or his corpse, eliminate all the r'ka and potential abominations, if any, and return. _Nothing_ was to escape.

Set was already orbiting the moon. He scanned the area for the Elder's ship. If it was in the sky, he could program it to return to Prime with his wrist computer, if it was on the planet, it would be destroyed. The r'ka were sneaky about laying their eggs in unattended vessels. Set would not take the chance. Vor'mekta would forgive the loss of a scout ship. The situation was dire, otherwise he would not be here.

Kianda amedha were his specialty, he knew them better than any other yautjas. Most of the discoveries with regards to the r'ka came from his experiences and his survival of unbelievable odds. Set found hunting anything else boring. What was the point of hunting if the prey was not the most dangerous in the universe? His trophy wall was the most extensive collection of r'ka skulls. He had all their forms, in all stages of growth, including one Empress and three Queens. He'd even mounted two separate facehuggers, a royal one, complete with egg, and the normal one. On either side of his throne in his palace on Prime, he had two eggs stuffed and dipped in silver, with petals closed.

A hologram appeared over his control panel. He growled in satisfaction, he'd found the ship. Not on the planet, but devoid of life. The Elder was on the moon. Set ran a talon over the keys of his computer and sent the coordinates for the clan ship to the cloaked craft. It would find its way home. 

He closed his computer and got to his feet. It was time to check his weapons and awu'asa. There was a lot of work ahead of him. The indeginous inhabitants were bipeds, not too dissimilar from oomans, except they weren't as cunning, and had even weirder facial features. Four eyes, large flared nostrils and a sloped forehead, they also only had three fingers and toes and green skin that blended well with the tropical dto of their moon. They lacked space travel, and were thus ignorant of the yautja using their home for chivas. _This was to remain so_. Set was to eliminate all traces of the r'ka. Nothing could survive.

That would not be an issue. He clicked the keys on his wrist, his arsenal wall opened, a light lit up his favourite weapons. Set spread his legs at shoulder level, his eyes narrowing as he eyed his lethal tools. It took only a moment before he grabbed what was needed and began arming himself with purpose.

He strapped the first pauldron to his shoulder and pulled the strap across his wide chest without looking. The second slipped on easily, leather clamped together smoothly. Greaves, and his legplates followed by his knee high sandals. He snatched three chak'ra discs and strapped them to his belt. Set seized his ki'cti-pa, checked it over and attached it to his back. His whip was placed next to the smart discs. He grabbed two vials of the blue solution, dropping it into another pouch. His dagger, he planted in the calf of his boot.

His tusks clicked together as he pulled the first sivk'va-tai into place over his right shoulder. He was still strapping the second when he turned from his wall and marched towards where he kept his mask. Large lungs expanded as he took a deep breath and deliberately plugged the faceplate to his energy pack. 

Set whirled on his feet, his dreads arcing over his shoulders, his arm raised slowly, methodically. A talon ran along the keys, the wall behind him closed silently. It was time, he was ready. He moved to his control room and sat in the pilot chair. He activated the cloaking of his vessel and prepared to descend. 

Breaching the atmosphere encircled his ship in fire, violent turbulence vibrated the entirety of his craft. He did not lose control, his paws were sure on the controls as he guided his ship expertly down to where the chiva had been held. He kept his fighter cloaked while he disembarked and sent it back to the edge of space to await his return. It would not take him long to deal with this situation. Seven r'kas and four abominations was the worst case scenario he faced. He should be back on his ship before nightfall. 

It was a large subterranean pyramid, buried deep within an extinct volcano. The locals worshipped their fire god at the base, where a magnificent temple of crystal and gold was built. The light from the giant star reflected off of it perfectly during its setting and rising. The rays would hit the crystals and the inside of the temple would explode in a kaleidoscope of colour. 

The pyramid itself was below the crater, the entrance, camouflaged to look like rock. Set accessed his computer, flipping the lid open and pulled up the map of the area. He could see the multitudes of levels, thirteen in total. Despite the volcano being dead, he could see that lava still flowed within and around the construct. He purred to himself as his adrenaline started pumping. This would be a difficult hunt, his _favourite_.

He closed the lid of his computer and took off like a gazelle, dense muscle flexing as he ran towards the volcano, fully cloaked. His dual hearts pumping his life giving thwei, rapidly through his limbs. Sharp talons hooked into the side of the volcano as he pulled himself up the side, vaulting ten to fifteen feet at a time. Pebbles rolled from where his paws dug into the stone. He reached the top within a few minutes, barely out of breath. 

Set narrowed his eyes as he gazed over the heavily forested crater, and growled. He had not expected this kind of vegetation. He chuffed to himself. This changed _nothing_. He switched his vision, going through a multitude of views, as he scanned the area. Had the r'ka found a way out yet? 

"You came…" a feminine coo feathered along the edges of his mind, fooling his auditory nerves. 

Set stilled completely. His muscles locked and he took a calculated look around him. His vision switched again, his visual spectrum showed no sign of life in the crater. He waited a few moments before he accessed the recordings of his mask. Had he truly heard that voice? He watched as his mask replayed the last few minutes that had just passed. No voice.

His tusks clicked and he waited for half a heartbeat before he stepped off the rim of the crater and slid down the edge into the center. He used the talons on his right paw to control the speed of the descent. Gravel peppered his thighs, and a trail of dust and debris followed behind him until his paws touched firm ground. Powerful legs propelled him forward then. He only slowed once he reached the safety of the trees.

He clicked as he looked all around him, looking for hidden serpents. None of his views found any, this was good, Set refused to be ambushed. It would be a cold day on Prime the day that happened, he was no young blooded warrior. He was the r'ka specialist, not just for his clan, but _all_. It had taken him centuries to amass the trophies and the knowledge necessary to be known as such. His prestige was legendary.

"What do you come for, hunter?" The same voice purred in his ear. It was almost as if the yautja female was pressed up along his back, her head bent by his ear. He whirled on his feet, fully expecting to see a large, imposing female behind him. Set's tresses puffed up as an uncomfortable shiver danced along the underside of his crest. It was like tiny electrical charges were touching his dreads. 

He froze. He had _clearly_ heard that… _felt_ that... "Come you for me, hunter?"

The yautja flicked his eyes to the left, and then right. The deities on this moon were faith based, not a reality. This was not some forgotten goddess… had another alien lifeform found itself stranded here? What other creatures possessed the ability to communicate telepathically? There was nothing local that could, except the r'ka, but they weren't… 

His eyes narrowed suddenly and he raised his computer. He racked his talon against the keys and accessed the yautja database, searching for examples of telepathic links between yautja and r'ka. There was nothing. 

The r'ka could only link with the queen. A queen could link to others but she did not speak to non r'ka. And never to a yautja. His tusks clicked. This was something else. He closed his computer and made his way towards the entrance of the crater. He scanned through the door, there was nothing on the other side. They had not breached from the construct yet.

Set inputted the security code in his gauntlet, the door opened and he entered cautiously. He sealed it with a press of a button. He moved silently as he followed the stone path, deep down into the crater. He paused at the edge of a large cliff and peered down at the large pyramid in the center of a lake of lava. A thin rock bridge the only way in or out.

The kv'var _had_ begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Chiva - trial  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Kiande amedha - hard meat (xenomorph)  
> awu'asa - armour  
> Dto - jungle  
> Chak'ra - smart disc  
> ki'cti-pa - combistick  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> Thwei - blood  
> kv'var - hunt


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  2

The first r'ka met him at the bridge, he was running across the narrow lane amid the bubbling lava lake when the black serpent came galloping out of the pyramid entrance. Its jaw opened wide. Set did not slow as his dah'kte exploded from his right gauntlet, he made straight for the prey.

It dove for him from fifteen feet away, its pearlescent teeth bared and slime covered. Set slashed upward and twirled on his feet as he evaded the serpent gracefully. It landed on the ground, a splash of yellow acid hit the rock beneath it. It shrieked shrilly at him and its tail whipped out towards him. He parried the thagomizer, spark flew from the contact. He grabbed the bony tail with his other paw and yanked  _ hard _ .

The serpent screamed and lunged forward with the momentum, jaws wide, inner mouth shooting out. The teeth snapped shut on nothing as Set released the r'ka and jumped back with a growl. It made another attempt to pounce on him, he let it come. He needed to grab it by the legs so he could toss it into the lake of fire on either side of them. The lava would destroy all evidence.

He grunted as it landed on his chest. The strong legs then kicked him back a step. It was trying to kick  _ him _ in the lava. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed it by the back legs before it flew off him completely. He twisted his upper torso and threw it as hard as he could over the lake of fire. Its tail sliced along his side as he sent it flying. It shrieked loudly until it landed into the bubbling yellow liquid. Then it howled and melted.  _ One _ . He tossed his mane and growled as he continued towards the entrance. 

The view on his mask changed until he could see the footprints on the ground. Four sets… the Elder had come. He switched visions again and scanned the area. He brought up the map and studied it intently for a few moments before he took off running. He had corpses to find and serpents to eliminate. 

"I heard it die," the female whispered in his mind as he scanned a dark hallway. Set ignored the voice, but it stilled him momentarily before he climbed up the side of a wall to crouch up on a ledge overlooking the center of the pyramid. The visions changed lazily as he looked down through the walls and floors. 

_ There _ .  _ Two _ ; it scuttled along a ceiling or floor a few storeys deep.  _ Three _ ; up a wall to the north, two levels down.  _ Four _ and  _ five _ ; squabbling further below. He twirled on his perch to scan the south west. No six or seven. Potentially two Unbloods had died Blooded warriors. He purred proudly to himself. Good for them, potentially.

"They speak to me…" his tusks clicked together and he gave his head a shake. He jumped down and made his way towards the stairs silently. 

He was quick to make his way to the two levels below to the closest r'ka. It was no longer where it had been, but he noted the fluorescent blood speckling the floor and walls of the corridor. His vision switched, looking for more footprints, evidence of what happened here.

Set heard the faint scratching on the stone and knew one was running towards his back. He remained still until the claws left the floor, he sidestepped like a dancer while the r'ka flew by him at an incredible speed. The claws skidded on the rock when it landed and whirled back in his direction. It screeched loudly and readied to pounce on him. The yautja grabbed one of his chak'ra's, activated the sharp teeth with a push of a button, and threw it like a shuriken at the serpent that was leaping at him.

It twisted in mid air but the disc sliced through two of the dorsal spines, amputating them, they fell away silently. The r'ka shrieked shrilly and landed awkwardly on the ground, having missed Set completely. The chak'ra returned to his paw, and he put it away just as more talons clicked against the floor on the other side of him.

He whipped his head to the side and saw them barrelling down on him. Two more r'kas, one was running along the wall and the other along the floor. Scratches on his other side reminded him of the wounded serpent. He was in a narrow hallway…  _ surrounded _ . He laughed and grabbed his ki'cti-pa and extended it in the nick of time. The wall beast jumped on him, he used his spear to block and hurl it over his shoulder onto the wounded one that was also jumping at him at the same time. They crashed together with enough force to send them both flying away from him.

The third r'ka hit him square in the back since the momentum had turned him around. His fingers clenched on his spear, he did not release it. Claws, like daggers, sunk into his lower back. Set grunted and tried to reach over his shoulder at the hissing beast. His paw slipped on the slime as it tried to bite into his shoulder. The yautja snarled and slammed himself back against a rock wall in the narrow corridor, using his massive weight to crush the serpent into letting go. 

He heard the stone crack behind them and noticed the other two r'kas were on their feet and rushing back towards him. He growled, aimed his right sivk'va-tai onto one of them as he struggled with the kiande amedha on his back. The canon screamed to life, the plasma hitting the beast directly. It exploded, and he turned quickly, showing his back to the explosion, using the r'ka as a shield from the spray of acid that followed.  _ Two _ .

The other serpent pounced towards him and landed on his back with the first one. He slammed back against the wall again. Talons flexed into his hide, one of the r'ka's leaned over his shoulder a little too far and he was able to reach up and pull it off his back. He slammed it hard on the ground and stepped on the long tubular head as he reached for the second beast.

The one on the floor screeched in its struggle, the tail was thrashing out wildly, bouncing off his heavy armour. He snarled as he finally pulled the r'ka off his back and threw it on the ground as well. His paw tightened on his ki'cti-pa and without looking down at the serpent beneath his foot, he stabbed his spear through its shrieking skull.  _ Three _ .

"Why must you kill them?" The female's voice flitted through his mind. He ignored it and pulled his ki'cti-pa from the dead creature beneath his heel.

The last serpent had turned on its tail and was running out of the hallway at a full sprint. It was going to try to ambush him. Set roared loudly and hurled his spear with all his strength. The kiande amedha shrilled as his weapon pierced through its back and nailed it to the wall at the end of the corridor. It struggled hard but was unable to free itself. The yautja advanced deliberately, his dah'kte extended and he purred as he approached the flailing beast.

He slashed out as the tail swiped at him, parrying the blow. It came again and he growled as he grabbed it with his paw and before the serpent could rip it from his grip, he sunk his wristblades in its head.  _ Four _ . The tail went limp in his palm and he pulled his ki'cti-pa from the wall. The corpse dropped to the ground unceremoniously. He crouched down beside it and reached into the open mouth to grab the inner mouth.

It took no effort for him to rip it out roughly before he stood and grabbed a vial of the blue solution from his pouch. He poured a small amount on the r'ka and watched it disintegrate for a moment before he walked back towards the other corpse. He placed the tongue in his trophy net before he crouched beside this r'ka and ripped out its inner mouth as well. He placed it next to the first, straightened and dropped a couple of drops of the solution to dissolve the body. 

Set stood, retracted his dah'kte, and his ki'cti-pa, put away the vial and scanned the area as he activated his cloaking. He tossed his dreads and growled to himself. Three serpents left that needed to be accounted for, four potential abominations. 

He was almost done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> dah'kte - wristblades   
> ki'cti-pa - combistick  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> Kiande amedha - hard meat (xenomorph)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  3

The yautja thwei that speckled the hallway was old, his mask switched multiple views as it scanned but found nothing. It had left no trail, the pheromones that had been left here had long faded. He clicked to himself and moved back towards the stairs. He would move deeper.

It was on the sixth floor that he found the first Unblood. There was hole in his mask where the r'ka's inner mouth had burst through the metal. Set glanced at his trophy net, it was empty. The weapons were not acid etched, there were wounds on the torso from claws but that was it. He purred to himself, this one had been ambushed, there was no evidence of him taking it with him either.

He grabbed the solution from his pouch and dribbled a couple drops on the yautja. He lowered his head for a couple seconds, giving the youth a moment of silence as he disintegrated. 

"Dance with the fallen gods," Set clicked as the young yautja was no more but a pile of liquified green slime.   


"Why did you do that?" The female whispered in his mind. He ignored her. Three potential ui'stbis now, the Unblood had not been a host, and three r'kas. "I can hear the cries… you…" He switched his vision and stilled as he heard the faint sound of talons on stone. "They search for you, hunter…" she purred.

His dah'kte extended from his gauntlet and he pressed himself against the wall. The sound of claws clicking was getting louder, approaching fast. His muscles tensed and he readied to strike out when his vision swam and swirled.

_ What?! _

Set stilled completely, his breathing stopped. He closed his eyes, he did not need to see to kv'var, and concentrated on his senses of smell and hearing. Twenty feet ahead and coming… he tilted his head and inhaled deeply. A r'ka… alone, drooling. He could smell the slime. It was coming closer. 

_ Fifteen feet; _ he could hear the tapping of its claws.  _ Tap, tap, tap. _

_ Ten feet _ ; he focused on the beating of its heart. 

_ Five feet _ . The elite made no sound as he stepped out into the hallway at exactly the same time as the r'ka came barrelling down the wall. He twirled and slashed, evading the serpent's tackle easily. He could not evade the tail however, not with his eyes closed. He snarled as his left flank was sliced by the thagomizer as the beast charged by him. Hot thwei dripped down his scales.

There was a shrill shriek. Wolf chuffed to himself, even blind he could wound them. The faint splat of blood along the stone alerted him the r'ka had not turned around but had continued on its way. 

He risked opening his eyes and found that he could see perfectly normal. His mask zoomed in on the trail of acid that led away from him. He growled in annoyance, whatever was trying to communicate with him, had somehow affected his vision. This would not do. 

Set stalked after the blood deliberately. The r'ka were fast healers and he knew it would stop bleeding soon. He had to finish what he started. The trail continued two more floors before it stopped short. His visions switched and he stilled. There was a body, he could see through the wall, in another room. He approached stealthily, keeping his cloaking activated.

It was another Unblood. Set crouched next to him and tilted his head as he scanned the yautja. There was a gaping wound in the middle of the chest that could potentially be from an ui'stbi. He zoomed in on the wound itself, the bones were broken outward. Something had burst from this yautja. His eye dropped to the trophy net, there was an inner mouth curled within. 

Set purred proudly. This was a Blooded yautja. He straightened and grabbed the vial from his pouch. He unhooked the trophy net from the warrior and attached it to his own belt. He would see that his sire or bearer would get his trophy. Two drops on the corpse and it began liquifying. 

He lowered his head solemnly and remained silent for the fallen Blooded warrior for a few seconds. "Dance with the fallen gods," he purred before he turned on his heels and left the room.

There was a confirmed Abomination in this pyramid. He was going to have to return to the top floor. He needed to booby trap the two doors; the pyramid doors and the crater entrance. It could not leave alive if he somehow failed. He took off like a shot, hopping the stairs a flight at a time in his haste. He was back at the surface within a few minutes, running across the lava bridge.

He was almost at the crater entrance door when he reached into a pouch and pulled out four large, silver beads, about the size of a ooman eyeball. He stopped in front of the door and flattened the bead on each side of the door, including top and bottom. Once all four were in place, he raised his arm and flipped the lid of his computer.

Three keys later, a laser beamed from each ball rose, connected in the middle of the door and transformed into a laser net in front of the entrance. It flashed yellow and orange before it faded to an almost unseen white. The lasers would cut anything that passed through the door to pieces. Nothing was escaping, or coming in. If the ui'stbi killed him, it would die here as well. This ensured it.

"You trap us…" the female gasped. His eyes narrowed. She was in the pyramid… he stilled as it dawned on him suddenly  _ what _ it was that spoke to him. He was so surprised that his eyes widened briefly. 

Cetanu be damned. It was the ui'stbi! His eye flicked down to his computer and he accessed the yautja database. He pulled up the file on Abominations and their abilities as far as the yautja knew. Telepathy was an inherent ability, but… like the queen… his thoughts trailed off. They did not communicate with yautja… 

Set chuffed. Or maybe they did, not many survived an encounter with a ui'stbi after all… he had never had a telepathic link with one before. He closed his computer and ran back down to the pyramid. He needed to set a trap at the pyramid entrance as well. 

He was reaching into his pouch, about halfway across the bridge, digging for the beads when it stepped into view. His mask switched views, the spectrum changing to highlight the creature that was running through the pyramid doors on two legs. It had to be nine feet tall, four mandibles around its mouth spread wide as it half-roared like a yautja, and half-hissed like a r'ka. It was two toned, light over dark like he was, a mockery of their scales. The dreads that surrounded the r'ka-like face offended Set on a deep, primal level. 

This thing was  _ not _ passing the bridge.   


Set didn't even slow, he charged the ui'stbi and they collided like great, snarling beasts. Muscles locked as the yautja shoved hard against the creature. It pushed back, and punched him twice in the head. He was going to hack it apart bit by bit. His dah'kte elongated and he uppercut it in the gut, sinking all twelve inches in. It shrieked and it tried to pick him up.

The yautja jumped away from the monster. He was not going to let it toss him in the lava that easily. Its strength was on par with his, he could not let it grab him. His left sivk'va-tai charged and shot, it dropped to the ground to flatten itself, evading the plasma blast. He reached back for his ki'cti-pa, and twirled it expertly as it extended, deflecting tail slashes.

He roared and fired his right sivk'va-tai, the ui'stbi danced on its feet in a very yautja like manner that insulted Set, and evaded the bolt. His ire bubbled and he narrowed his eyes behind his mask. 

"Tell me hunter…" the voice purred in his mind, "Is it because I look like you, but I am not you?" 

Set grabbed his whip from his hip and unfurled it. The creature ran for him again and he raised his whip. He was going to cut it to pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> ui'stbi - abomination  
> dah'kte - wristblades  
> Thwei - blood  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> kv'var - hunt


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  4

His paw tightened over the handle of his whip as he brought it down over and over the ui'stbi. The cursed thing evaded and dodged every hit, the r'ka's inherent speed showing itself clearly. Every dodge brought it closer to him, it snarled at him, he roared back.

The tail came up and tangled with his whip, wrenching it effectively from his grasp. He was slightly annoyed the lash had not amputated the offensive limb, but an ui'stbi had a stronger exoskeleton, and their chitin was thicker then normal serpents. It charged him, he twirled his ki'cti-pa, slashing out with his weapon.

It snarled and grabbed his spear with both of its offending paws. A fierce tug of war ensued, he refused to be disarmed. Set shoved his shoulder into it, it didn't let go, rather it swiped at him, claws raking along his armour. It opened its mouth and the inner mouth shot out at him as it lunged forward.

Set hopped back, his dual sivk'va-tai whirling to life. He programmed the path of the Abomination with his mask, as he theorized where it would be when he fired his cannons. It would jump back to avoid the first blast, releasing his spear, and he would hit it with the second shot. He would be ready to throw his ki'cti-pa if the serpent went the opposite way. 

Time moved slowly as his left plasmacaster shot first, the prey released his spear, he twirled it and stepped back as the second cannon fired. The ui'stbi jumped back, barely missing the first blast, and stepping in the oncoming path of the second plasma bolt as he had predicted. Set raised his ki'cti-pa over his shoulder, at eye level, and prepared to launch it just as the creature snarled in pain. The blast sent it flying backwards, towards the pyramid, green, slightly acidic blood sprayed the ground. It hadn't even landed when his spear was thrown with precision and hit the ui'stbi in midair, impaling it and pinning it effectively to the side of the pyramid.

He roared in victory, sending his dreads swaying against his shoulders as he shook his head and spread his arms wide. His back arched and he quickly advanced on the struggling serpent-like monster. It snarled viciously and pulled itself off the spear rather than try to remove it from the stone. Set charged it just as it dove for him. 

The full weight of the ui'stbi landed against his chest and he grunted as they went tumbling to the ground. He found himself on his back with the creature sitting astride him. Pauk. He moved his head to the side as the tail stabbed at the ground where he had been. He roared and tried to push it off, it leaned over him, its inner mouth shooting out. Pauk! Set twisted on the ground evading. The green blood from its gut wound leaked liberally over his abdomen, sizzling his scales a little. The  _ only _ benefit to fighting an ui'stbi, its blood was not as caustic as the r'ka. 

"Must you fight?" The female purred in his mind. He ignored her and concentrated on the pauking ui'stbi trying desperately to kill him.    


He managed to roll over the Abomination, but failed to evade the pauking tail, his whip was still entangled with it. He roared out in pain as the knife embedded itself in his already wounded side. It sunk a good six inches in his hide, cutting into dense muscle. His fluorescent thwei gushed liberally over his armour and the ui'stbi. His paw grabbed the blade, he held it for a couple seconds before it hissed at him and ripped it from his palm. 

Set used his talons, it was his turn to swipe at the beast, his claws left four perfectly straight lines on the chitin covered head. He struck out twice more before he was hurled from the Abomination. He chuffed to himself as he came close to rolling in the lava. There was a nice trail of his thwei leading straight to him.

Pauking ui'stbi. He had enough of this. He jumped to his feet, he'd already reached into his pouch, and he had a handful of the trapping beads in his paw. The yautja fired his left sivk'va-tai, expecting it to miss. The Abomination dodged and jumped at him. It happened so fast, that time slowed, Set was impressed he had managed to pull it off. He threw a handful of netting beads at the beast. The balls distanced from each other, and he managed to click the keys needed on his computer. 

The laser netting activated, the red lines came out and connected to each other as the beads spread. The ui'stbi never saw it coming, and went through the oddly shaped laser net that kept enlarging as the balls separated. Flesh sizzled, Set remained perfectly still as the serpent collided with his chest and exploded apart, diced completely by his trapping beads.

Set chuffed and gave his head a shake as the pieces of the ui'stbi surrounded him, he was covered in its blood and viscera. He calmly reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a blue spray that he sprayed over his body where the thwei sizzled. The acid was immediately neutralized by the solution, and he stopped burning. He needed to heal…

He raised his arm and deactivated the beads before he collected them all and put them back in his pouch. He did the same with his whip, the tail hadn't passed fully through the trap. He was deliberate as he went to the pyramid door and placed the netting trap on it while he remained outside. This would prevent the r'kas that remained and any remaining ui'stbi from ambushing him while he healed his wounds on the bridge, but first…

His talons grabbed the blue vial and he sprinkled a few drops across the pieces of the beast. Set was slightly disappointed that there was no trophy to be taken from the corpse. It had been a good battle, a worthy challenge. He would have scars from this.

The medikit was already in his hand as he moved away from the pyramid. He dropped to his knees and placed the kit on the ground in front of him. He pushed a flat button, the bowl formed from small panels and curved inwards, a flame burned in the center. He unrolled his medical tools, and punched at the ground. The rocks cracked and he gathered as much of the pebbles, rocks and dust as he could into the bowl. 

He reached for a blue vial tucked in with his medical tools. He poured about half of it over the rocks and pebbles. The flame first turned blue, and then white. He put the vial back and pulled a long spatula from his tools. He straightened on his knees as he scooped the smoldering blue crystals from the bowl. His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth as Set girdled himself for the pain.

There was no stopping the deafening roar that came from his chest as he pressed the crystals to his wound. Cetanu take him, this never got easier… he grabbed another spoonful and began covering the slash wounds over his chest. He roared again as his scales sizzled and hissed. 

"I can hear you, hunter…"

The spatula froze in mid air. Set's eyes widened and he turned his head back towards the pyramid, his tresses arcing over his shoulders as he did so. 

That had not been… There was another… 

He chuffed angrily and pressed the burning crystals to another wound. He just prevented himself from howling, instead he hissed through his fangs, his big body shuddering. His hand shook as he put the spatula down and grabbed one of the epidermic needles from his tools. It was filled with a yellow liquid that could stave off any infection, and sped up the inherent yautja healing dramatically. This alone, made traveling across the galaxy not that dangerous, there was just one issue with it.

The needle was thick, a veritable dagger in its own right, and the liquid itself burned worse than acid. He held his breath and injected himself into his abdomen. His mandibles flared beneath his mask and he shrieked in agony as he pushed the healing serum into his body. He was practically finished.

The needle dropped from his fingers and he closed his eyes as he concentrated on his breathing. The pain would subside soon… not much longer… he would rest, feed and then resume his hunt. He was almost done here. He let himself drop back on his back. He would just lay here for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> ki'cti-pa - combistick  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> thwei - blood


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

It was pitch black when Set finally opened his eyes. He sat up immediately, his paws reaching up to his face. His mask was gone, it caused him to growl low in his throat. He took a quick inventory of himself, he discovered he was completely unarmed and utterly naked.  _ Everything _ had been removed. He felt strangely exposed without his neck guard and thermal netting. 

What…?

His paw touched his side where he had cauterized the wound. It was tender.  _ Where the pauk was he?  _ He had not left the pyramid, which meant he was potentially surrounded by lava. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Nothing.

"You are safe here, hunter," the female purred, except it wasn't in his head this time. Her voice echoed around him like she was fifty feet over him, in a cavern. He hadn't caught the scent of anything unfamiliar… anything  _ alive _ .

He focused on his hearing and heard nothing but the sounds of his body. His paws fisted for a moment before he relaxed his fingers. His talons were his only weapons at the moment. He inhaled again, looking for the exit, mindful of the smell of fire. He also kept an eye out for the telltale signs of his laser trap.

"Still refuse to speak to me," the female sighed heavily. He ignored her and moved cautiously, scenting his way, pausing every few seconds to cock his head to the side, straining his ears for the slightest sound that was not the female haunting him. He had to locate his weapons and awu'asa, he had no wish to face r'ka, or whatever was here, naked. He was not that adventurous of a yautja. 

He purred to himself faintly to calm his rising anxieties. It would not do to lose control, he was yautja, this was but another challenge, another mountain for him to climb. He would not fail. His mandibles clicked while he moved cautiously forward. His hide was thick and his muscles incredibly dense, he could take almost anything. He had to trust in his body and his skills. He was a survivor, a fighter. 

Set stilled completely as he was suddenly illuminated, as though a light from above had turned on and encircled him in brightness. He narrowed his sensitive eyes, before he glanced about slowly. He truly was naked, he didn't even have his gauntlets. He straightened and parted his feet as he took stock of his surroundings.

Everywhere, including the ground was devoid of colour. It was black all around him. The floor was definitely not rock, rather it looked like the black walls of the clanship. He was not inside the crater. Nowhere in the crater, was there flooring like this.

Where was he…? How had he gotten here?  _ Who _ had brought him here? He glanced deliberately around him, as his eyes moved the light increased until the entire chamber was lighted. He raised his head and narrowed his gaze. The walls did not reach the ceiling, and along the edge were hundreds of r'ka, all sitting, silently watching.  _ Him _ .

He knew they weren't statues. He spread his arms, his obsidian talons glinting in the light, his muscles bunched and rippled along his body. His lower mandibles flared and he roared as loud as he could, increasing the decibel to maximum. Nothing moved. They did not even answer his call. He kept his eyes up, whirling his head in all directions, his dreads slapping against his back. 

This was not normal behaviour… his fingers flexed. Set was ready to die, he doubted he would take many with him, unarmed as he was. Cetanu would come for a legend though, he had every intention of taking as many as he could before he was overwhelmed. He just needed to separate a tail from a r'ka, two would be prime, but he would settle for one, and it would be a worthy death for him. 

"You stand willing to face them all," the female purred, her voice closer. He whirled around, trying to find her. He did not like this game. Why were they not descending on him…? Where was she?

A paw touched along the bottom of his dreads, not touching his hide, but running a claw across the strands. He snarled and whipped around on the balls of his feet. He slashed out with his arm, fingers spread wide. Nothing. There was nothing behind him. Set's eyes narrowed further and he raised his attention to the ceiling. The r'ka hadn't moved… except for swishing their tail haphazardly behind them, as a way to distract their prey.

"A worthy warrior, indeed." She was right behind him. He turned his head and found he was alone. What… was happening…? He watched the serpents closely as he inhaled deeply. He stilled.  _ A yautja… _ ?  _ What… _ ? 

_ Where was she? _ Was she unarmed like he was? 

He growled low in his throat, "Female."

The room was silent, not even the r'kas were making noise. He was staring at them intently, watching them watch him. It bothered him that they weren't coming to him. Although with the female at his side, and depending on how she was armed. Death might not be assured for him any more. His eyes narrowed angrily as he stared at the creatures. Their acid would paint these walls soon. 

A faint purr responded, the calming effects rolling over his mind, soothing him. He purred back, trying to bring her to his side. If she was trapped like he was, they would face the Black Hunter together… back to back. It had been a long time since he'd had someone at his back during an extermination.

"Hunter," she said quietly, her voice behind him. 

Set turned slowly, deliberately, his eye zeroing on the large female that stood before him, naked like he was. She had a foot on him, nine feet of muscles and sinew, she was much wider than he was. She was two toned, yellow in the front with black accents and speckles. He guessed her back was the opposite black, with yellow accents and speckles. Her dreads were the same length as his, no clamps or decorations on them. This surprised him, he had never seen bare dreads before. Was she a prisoner here then?

Her eyes, he noticed, were yellow, like her skin. Her mandibles were shorter, but she clicked at him. Set straightened. She was also completely unarmed. He nodded towards her and raised his eyes to the ceiling. An Honoured death could still happen, she was exactly as he was. 

"I am Setg'in-yu'san," he introduced himself, half-hoping she would recognize his name, his renown, and understand that he was the best she could hope to have for a chance at living through this. He needed her best, to compliment his skills.

"I do not have a name, hunter," she answered, unmoving, her head tilting to the side.

He chuffed. She had no idea who he was. He turned his back to her and scanned the ceiling. "They will swarm soon," he spoke surely, his eye on the r'ka, "your back to mine, Female," he ordered, fully expecting her to obey, "rip off their tail as cleanly as you can, they are immune to the acid in their blood, we will have need of the blades," he explained, and then added almost as an afterthought, "May we dance with the fallen gods," he spoke solemnly.

"They will not come," she spoke slowly, her voice rolling over him. He tensed and cast her a quick glance. He remained silent as she watched him, her eyes not even raising to the serpents at the ceiling. "They always watch," she explained, "they speak to me usually… but they have been silent since you arrived…"

His arms lowered and he tilted his head to the side. What was she going on about? His eyes narrowed to mere slits, "Where are we? My weapons?"

She was silent, her eyes roaming over his form. Set was unable to prevent himself from puffing up beneath her gaze. It annoyed him, considering the danger, but to say that he was not excited would be a lie. He was surrounded on all sides by r'kas, his thwei was singing in his ears, his adrenaline was pumping, both his hearts were hammering in his torso. Set was spoiling for a fight. 

"Gone," she purred. He tensed.

"Where are we?" He repeated, his tusks clicking.

"You are safe here, hunter," she reiterated, taking a step closer to him. He stood his ground and raised his head to maintain eye contact.

"Answer me," he growled.

She reached up deliberately and her paw flared open. He took a step back before she touched his dreads. His mandibles flared and he snarled. This was not the time for that! She followed after him determinedly, her footing sure.

Set straightened and remained where he was as she got right close to him, putting her face in his. Her mandibles spread and touched his gently, her tusk tracing his broken mandible slowly. She purred, and her crest touched his as she lowered her head. Her paw came up again and he watched with the corner of his right eye as she reached for his dreads again.

He made to move back, but he hit a wall and that made him jump forward, into the female. The r'ka were right above the walls, he was not going to let them just fall on him. Her large arm wrapped around his back, while the other grabbed a handful of his dreads as she moved him from the wall. 

A bolt of lightning zinged down his back, from his crest to his groin. His shaft stirred in his sheath. Set hated that feeling. Hated what touching his dreads did to him, how much control it gave the females over him. Loathed that he could not fight his body's reaction, no matter how inappropriate. He growled at her and she immediately released his dreads. 

Her brow rubbed against his as she released him completely, freeing his arms. "I will not touch them again, hunter," she purred, her paws touching at his chest now, her talons flexing over his pectoral muscles.

Set's eyes raised to the ceiling, roaming over the r'kas. He hadn't voiced that aloud, had he? Her paws touched his shoulders, petting his spines down his arm. He was about to snarl at her when her smell washed over him. It was a mixture of spices and dto, it wafted towards him like a scent trail. He actually leaned forward a little and inhaled her smell.

His mandibles parted and she tangled hers with his. "Mate with me, male," she rumbled, her beady yellow eyes half-lidding as she stared at him. He remained stock still, his attention torn between her and the r'kas silently watching from the ceiling ledges. 

Mate with her… he purred. The idea of pauking her, surrounded by the serpents, thrilled him more than he wanted to admit. His cock stirred and he felt the petals of his sheath loosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> awu'asa - armour  
> Dto - jungle  
> Thwei - blood


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  6 

The female crowded his senses, flooding him with pheromones he couldn't ignore, not even if he tried. The r'ka remained where they were, unmoving, silent.  _ Abnormal _ . He followed after her as she took a step back from him, his eye to the ceiling. She was leading him further into the darkness, his ability to see in the dark abyss mattering for naught. 

And he did not care.

Her muscles rippled down her impressive frame, attracting his attention like a moth to the flame. Strange that there were no visible scars on her hide, her scales were smooth and untouched. Blemish free. His paws flexed uncontrollably at his side, he wanted to touch her. His palms burned from want of it, but he kept them down. Set could wait, he was patience incarnate. 

He scanned his surroundings, a reflex ingrained into his very being, the moment she took them into another room. It was much of the same as before, aberrant r'kas along the top of the black wall, all staring down, all taciturn. He did not understand this behaviour, nor did he like it. The serpents were predictable, most of the time. What perhaps troubled him the most, was that he had never seen so many in one area… 

"They are not real," the female explained, following his gaze. He stilled at her words, and slowly lowered his eye until he was staring at her intently. His right tusks clicked. Her yellow stare returned his focus. 

Not real. His eye flicked back up briefly to the dark ledge before he returned his attention on the female.  _ Illusion _ …? Cetanu could come and take his good dekna. They looked real enough… although he  _ had _ to admit, the behaviour… and he could not  _ scent _ them. He doubted the female could drown them out… too many of them… 

She purred at him then and grabbed his wrists with her paws. He tensed, and it took very little effort for her to pull him against her. Her mass stopped him short, as though he had walked into a wall. His mandibles flared, and his chest rumbled with a growl that transformed into a purr halfway up his throat as her dai-shui enveloped him. Their scales rubbed up against each other, scattering little bursts of her scent all around him. Oh, but she smelled  _ good… _

His mouth watered suddenly as he inhaled deeply. His face was against her naked throat. He had never been this close to the bare throat of a female. Such a vulnerable area… his head swam.

She was in heat. 

Set gave his head a shake, and yanked his arm from her grip. Her talons raked across his chest, slicing into his hide. He snarled, stepped closer to her, shoving his face beneath her chin. He spread his mandibles wide, and pushed his teeth against her scales. He wasn't giving her any illusions. He could tear her throat out if he wanted. He was ready to fight her.

Her purr increased in decibel, her scent clouded his mind briefly. Her taste… his tongue twirled in his mouth before it flicked against her, withdrawing immediately.  _ Paya… _ "Female…" he huffed against her scales, unsure what he was asking. He wanted to taste her again.

She bent her knees, pushing her throat into him, applying more pressure against his fangs. Saliva pooled in his mouth. This  _ was _ permission… He raised his paws to her shoulders deliberately. His chest rumbled with a heavy purr. He was confused at what she was doing, at what she was showing him. Weakness had never been given like this… this was not…  _ normal… _

His three tusks fluttered, prickling at the sensitive scales, his body vibrated. Set took a step closer, pushing his half ton weight against her. She did not budge, standing still as an oak over him. He braced his paws at her shoulders, his muscles locked, he shoved against her hard, forcing her back. Could he bend her to his will? 

She roared at him, her arms spreading wide, lower mandibles flaring. He moved fast, using his smaller size to his advantage and crowded her again. Spreading his tusks beneath her chin, exposing her throat to his fangs. He rumbled and pressed his body against her larger one, his dai-shui mingled with hers. 

Set moved his paws back to her shoulder. He was driving her back against a wall. He was going to pauk her against that wall. His predatory gaze eyed the r'kas at the top of the structure. Not real, she had said. He snorted inwardly. He would see about that. The petals of his sheath lubricated, his cock stirred. His purr deepened. 

Sharp talons raked across his chest again, his thwei sang in his ears. He caught sight of her fluorescent tipped claws and shuddered. Why was this… his brain stuttered to a stop. She had willingly stepped back against the wall. Her arms raised over her head and she arched her back, presenting her torso to him.

Set froze, and blinked as he stared at the female. Her behaviour… his head tilted, his dreads slid off his shoulder. She purred at him, twisting and gyrating against the wall. His eye raised to the r'ka one final time. 

_ Not real. _

He growled and marched towards the female. His cock slid out without preamble the moment he grabbed her thick waist. Claws sunk into his shoulders, tearing at his scales. He bent his knees a little, pressing himself the length of her body. He was quick to hook her leg over his hip, he purred and lined himself up with her cunt.

Her thigh muscles shook and she keened loudly when he impaled her on his shaft. He immediately raised his head and spread his mandibles around her throat again. This weakness she showed… it drove him hulij-bpe. He was vibrating so hard, that his fangs cut her scales a little. He moved fast, pumping into her ruthlessly. Her musk mixed with his, drowning him in an aroma that had no business on a kv'var, much less an extermination. 

The serpents surrounding them, fueled his need. Adrenaline mixed with her heat, there was even fear there, and apprehension… his talons dug in the meaty flesh of her thigh. He grunted against her throat, still purring, his saliva trailing liberally down their scales. Her fluorescent thwei coated his teeth, and she pushed her head down harder on him, straining his mandibles.

She sliced the thick hide of his back while he drove her against the black mural, their scales slapping together, in time with his thrusts. She snarled above his head.  _ Almost there _ ... her arms came around his shoulder. Set tensed, half-expecting her to grab his dreads. His purr transformed into a growl as her paws trailed over his shoulders but raised no higher. Instead she arched into him further, giving him more access to her unprotected areas than he had any right to have.

He was shaking like a leaf. His knot began pulsing at the base of his cock. He tilted his hips back and forced himself as deep as he could go in the larger female. She roared as his knot popped into her body and began swelling, locking him to her. His eyes closed and he let his tusks glide over her scales.

Now would be when the r'ka swarm… He tensed his entire body as his ejaculation exploded from his shaft. They would be coming any moment… his knees wobbled beneath the gargantuan weight of the female. He shoved harder into her, bouncing her off the wall, masking his weakness. A useless show of strength for the serpents above their heads.

The r'kas remained silent and torpid. 

Watching them. 

Set purred, the sound high pitched as he continued to spill in the female. She purred back, raising her head higher, separating from his mandibles. He was staring at her, expecting Cetanu to come at any moment. Logically, the Black Hunter should have already welcomed them to his hunting grounds. 

This was,  _ by far, _ the most s'yuit-de thing he had  _ ever _ done. 

He  _ deserved _ to die for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> dekna - eye  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Pauk - fuck  
> dai-shui - musk  
> thwei - blood  
> kv'var - hunt  
> hulij-bpe - crazy  
> s'yuit-de - idiot


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  7

Set sat up with a roar, his senses on high alert from within the confines of his mask. He couldn't breathe, his large chest was expanding frantically, the sensation made him feel as though he were almost drowning.  _ Pauk _ ! He reached up and unhooked the wires, releasing the pressurized air without thinking about his predicament. He pulled the faceplate and spread his mandibles wide as he inhaled deeply. 

_ W h a t…? _

Fire and heat mixed with dust and rock, and…  _ something else _ ... He tensed and glanced down at himself, at his lap specifically. His eyes narrowed and his mandibles tightened over his inner mouth as his own smell assaulted him. His talons cut into the rock at his side, fragments fell to the ground with a dull thud. 

_ What the pauk…? _

His knot was…  _ swollen… _ outside his sheath… The entirety of the front of his loincloth was soaked, clinging to his scales. He had ejaculated down the front of his armour.  _ What?! _ He punched the ground angrily, the rocks cracked, he was compromised. The remaining r'kas would be able to smell him perfectly, he would no longer have the element of surprise and he would be vulnerable to ambush.  _ Pauk _ !

He shoved his mask back on his face and snapped everything into place.  _ Pauk _ ! He gathered his tools and medikit, burned the medicinal spread with his laser, and straightened. It would take maybe a half hour for his knot to deflate enough that he could return to his sheath. He took a deep breath, attempting to stifle his fury, and spent the time cleaning his equipment with his laser, taking care with each piece until he was fully retracted. That had never happened to him before. Had that been a vision then? His tongue twirled in his mouth, he had tasted her blood, and her scales… he growled to himself and focused on maintaining his awu'asa.

There was no hesitation as he reached down and removed his loincloth from beneath his armour after he was done. He snarled and threw it in the lava pool. He would replace it back on his ship. He hoped most of his scent went with it, but he was not going to count on it. His vision changed, scanning the entrance of the pyramid where his trap sat, undisturbed. 

He chuffed to himself and raised his computer to deactivate the beads as he walked towards it. Nothing had tried to escape and nothing was waiting for him in the ingress. He walked through the beads, making sure he was well inside before he clicked another button and the net flashed red behind him. 

There was  _ no _ escaping him now. 

*************

It was on the twelfth floor that he found the spineless body of another Unblood. Set looked him over, his mask zooming in on his empty trophy net. He was covered in gouges, and his dah'kte were melted, and there was no trace of his ceremonial dagger. There was no gaping wound on his chest, Set had turned him over to make sure. The youth had fought hard for his life, but he had been no match for an ui'stbi. 

The yautja grabbed the vial from his belt and dribbled a couple drops onto the body. "May you dance with the fallen gods," he murmured solemnly. He lowered his head for a few seconds, giving the Unblood his respect as he disintegrated into goo. He had died an Honoured death, he had earned his silence.

He scanned the area, taking note of the blood splatter. It had been a hard fight, the Unblood had used what he could. His mask zoomed in on a section of the wall, ten feet away, a ceremonial dagger was embedded in the rock wall of the hallway, below it the skull and spine of the yautja. Set watched them dissolve, his mandibles tight over his inner mouth. He yanked the dagger from the wall and slid it in his other boot. 

He had accounted for all the Unbloods. Two r'kas, an ui'stbi and an Elder is all that remained for him to locate. He purred to himself as his mask went through different views, looking for traces of his quarry.

"They can smell you, hunter," the female purred at his back. He turned his head slowly, glancing over his shoulder at nothing. "They come now!"

Set tensed, his muscles locking as he focused on the sounds of claws on rock. The distinctive noises sent a thrill down his body. It  _ had _ come. He watched as it stopped at the end of the hallway and screeched at him loudly before barrelling down on him at full gallop. 

He spread his arms, his dah'kte burst from fhis gauntlet. He was about to step in the middle of its path when a talon raked along his spine, from base to neck, beneath his armour. He faltered and gave a shriek-like roar at the involuntary twitches it caused his body. He arched and completely missed the r'ka. He could not avoid the tail either, snarling as it cut into his right side, fluorescent, green thwei covered his greaves.

The r'ka was already running back towards him, claws scraping, moving faster than the yautja could. Set prepared himself for impact, he knew the beast was about to pounce on him. He was not disappointed, he roared and threw himself back against the wall, using his weight to his advantage. 

Nails clawed into his lower back, the tail swished violently between his legs, unable to find purchase. It shrieked against his ear, he punched up with his blades, sinking them halfway into the tubular skull over his shoulder. Acid splattered his armour, it sizzled a little but he was quick to toss the r'ka to the ground.

He grabbed the writhing tail at the same time that he stepped on the thorax of the serpent. The legs and arms were kicking out violently, thrashing about heedlessly. Its mouth opened wide, he could see the inner mouth opening wide as well. His left sivk'va-tai screamed to life as his mask took aim at the head. The bolt exploded the top part of the r'ka, sending guts and gore flying. He snarled and reached for his blue spray immediately, spraying himself liberally to neutralize the acid burning him. 

_ Six _ . Two drops of solution reduced the r'ka to jelly, liquifying it completely. He gave his head a shake, sending his dreads dancing down his back. His vision changed, going through a multitudes of spectrum before he finally made his way towards the last level. 

"I smell you…" the female purred in his mind, the sound making his hide twitch, "Come you for me now?"

He paused at the stairway, his mask zoomed in on some moltings. His tusks clicked, one drop made them vanish. He engaged his cloaking, uncaring that his smell gave him away. Let them swing blindly at him. 

Through a wall, he spotted a  _ small _ body. He stilled and crept towards the entrance, he stepped into the large room, his footing silent. The corpse was not complete, most of the torso was bone, cleaned of all amedha, the head was gone. Something had fed on this body. There was a trophy net at the side with a r'ka inner mouth.  _ Seven _ .

All the r'ka created for the chiva were accounted for. This was the Elder, it was the only yautja he was missing. He had been a host to the other ui'stbi. He dribbled two drops onto the half-skeletalized yautja. 

"May you dance with the fallen gods," he said stoically, bowing his head to give the elder a moment of silence. 

One ui'stbi is all that remained. Set purred to himself as he watched the elder disintegrate into liquid. 

He was almost done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> dah'kte - wristblades  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Pauk - Fuck  
> ui'stbi - Abomination   
> Thwei - blood  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> awu'asa - armour  
> amedha - meat  
> Chiva - trial


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  8

He stood motionless, the ambient noises of his body; the only sounds he could hear. The views in his biomask switched automatically as he scanned through the walls. There was no movement, no heartbeat, no heat signature. 

_ Nothing _ . 

Set engaged his cloaking and crept towards the exit of the room. There was no other entrance to this room. 

"I do not belong here," she whispered in his mind, her voice calm. His tresses puffed away from his crest, he felt as though someone touched them with a claw. He stopped advancing and he fought the feeling of weakness that came over him momentarily. His mandibles tightened against his inner mouth. Set tilted his head to the side. 

"Sei-i," he agreed, raising his voice, his gaze continued searching the walls. He waited.

"Take me with you?" She whispered in his ear hole, he felt the breath from her mouth against his scales. Set turned his head an enfestimal amount, just enough to see there was nothing behind him, "we could hunt together…"

"Show yourself," he called out. There was a heavy silence that followed his outburst, he strained his ears and maxed the volume on his mask.  _ Would she? _

_ There _ . His predatory eyes narrowed as he focused on the sound. Nails, on stone. He remained as he was, his dah'kte slowly slid out of his gauntlet, the metal grating against metal echoed jarringly in the room. He scented the air…  _ nothing _ . That annoyed him. He could clearly  _ hear _ the ui'stbi. 

He panned his head from left to right calculatingly. Why couldn't he see the creature? 

"Turn around."

All his muscles locked, his mandibles tightened over his inner mouth in irritation. Set was deliberate as he turned his back to the door. He just prevented himself from fisting his paws as the yautja from his earlier, vivid, hallucination, stood silently in the dead center of the blue ooze that had once been an elder. Where had she come from…?

She looked the same. His eyes travelled the length of her massive body. She was completely nude. No tail, no dorsal spikes, no jagged edges. He counted her toes and digits, he noticed they were not the elongated fingers of the r'ka, dew claws were proportionate. She had eyes… his mask zoomed in on her beady gaze. R'ka's did not have eyes, though they were not blind. This was a yautja… though her mandibles were shorter than average. 

_ Where the pauk had she come from? _

How had she gotten into this room without him seeing her? There was only one way in and he had been standing in front of it. He could see her vital signs and her heat signature with his biomask. It would have been impossible to miss her, had she been clinging to the ceiling like a r'ka. His eyes narrowed further. 

Whose claws had he heard on the stone then? There was nothing left. Everything was accounted for. Unless… he grabbed a chak'ra from his belt and activated the spikes. He whirled around and was about to throw the disc without verifying, but there was nothing there. He whipped his head back towards the larger female, momentarily confused.

There was no pki'tle. No crawling, stinger-less tarei'hsan to try and melt his acid immune biomask. That he had not anticipated. The female stood silently staring at him, unmoving from the puddle of goop at her feet. 

"You will not find those here," her tusks clicked and moved awkwardly, the soft palette behind her fangs pulsated with every word. 

He had not spoken aloud. His pupils narrowed, his paw tightened on the chak'ra. He was debating killing her where she stood when the code flashed in his head, halting any further contemplation on the matter. She was yautja. He could not kill her without breaking the code, he was not a ic'jit. Set powered down his disc and returned it to his belt. 

This had not been expected. He was missing an ui'stbi… "I killed it." She intruded his musing. He raised his head to look into her face in stunned silence. There was not a scratch, much less any scarring on her body. She killed…? "I can show you." 

"Take me," he growled, stepping back from the entryway to give the female plenty of room to walk around him. He needed to see the corpse. She did not remove her eyes from him until she had walked passed him, as she did so, her dai-shui assaulted him. He swallowed the dry lump in the back of his throat, his tongue pushed against the back of his teeth. He gave his head a shake and followed after her on high alert. 

She led him to another room, he immediately recognized the sacrificial chamber where, preferably, oomans hosted the perfect prey. The female raised her muscular arm and pointed a black talon across the room. He walked forward, his steps light, his blades extended. 

It was  _ really _ dead. The second ui'stbi lay in a heap on the ground, covered in bright, acidic, green blood. With her bare paws then… his eyes widened and he turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at the impressive female. He disengaged his cloaking, there was no need to hide any more. Everything was dead that needed to be. 

She had killed it naked  _ and _ unarmed. 

There was nary a scratch on her. He had to admit he was in awe. There was no yautja alive that had ever faced off with an ui'stbi weaponless, much less wearing no awu'asa. 

_ Where _ had she come  _ from?! _

"Your clan…" he began but trailed off as he thought about his interactions with her. She did not have a clan, he knew this with a certainty; she had no name. That she was a telepath, and was here, on this planet…  _ who _ had taught her to speak…?

Set had never seen a scarless yautja either… he gave his head a shake. She was illogical in all the ways. This made no sense, and he was a creature of logic. 

He retracted his dah'kte and reached for the vial at his belt. He would ponder longer on her later, there was work to be done still. He dribbled a couple of drops on the corpse and watched it liquify before deliberately turning back towards the female. She was staring at him, her mandibles clicked and she purred as she raised her head a little.

She was trying to calm him, deceive him? He purred back, and slowly walked towards the exit of the room. He would have to report to the clanship about the female, and advise the leader of her abilities. Vor'mekta would be highly interested in her. 

"Div'ra," he beckoned for her to follow him, "We return to my ship."

Set was passing by her when she reached out and grabbed his arm. He froze and glanced down at her large paw, her long fingers encircled his bicep easily. He raised his head back up to look her in the eyes. Hers had narrowed and he was surrounded with the scent of her dai-shui. 

"H'ko," she spoke calmly, her voice vibrated with the force of her purr. A sense of foreboding flashed before she pulled on his arm and sent him flying backwards into the far wall, away from the egress. 

The air was knocked out of him and he was momentarily surprised enough that she was able to run at him without him moving. She was standing in front of him, towering over him, when he snapped out of his stupor. Her muscles bulged and her scales rippled dangerously. He found himself thinking randomly that she was very insistent with pauking him in weird places… and at inopportune moments.

This was not the time or place… 

"And why not, hunter?" She grabbed his neck guard and smashed him back against the wall twice, that got his attention. Her musk surrounded him and he found himself inhaling deeply. 

Paya be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> dah'kte - wristblades  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> chak'ra - smart disc  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Pki'tle - facehugger  
> tarei'hsan - scorpion  
> ic'jit - Bad Blood  
> dai-shui - musk  
> ooman - human  
> awu'asa - armour  
> Div'ra - come  
> Pauking - fucking  
> H'ko - no  
> Pauk - fuck


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> *TRIGGERS* This chapter does have rape and non consentual sex.

### 9

_Why not?_

She had asked him _why not_ ? He gave his head a shake as she smashed him again into the wall. There were a myriad of reasons why not. He didn't trust her, for one. She unnerved him, for two. He needed to contact Vor'mekta… There were too many unanswered questions. _Where had she come from?!_

"We will fight, male," she growled at him, bringing her face close to his mask. Her short mandibles spread and scratched along his faceplate, the sound reverberated in his ears. She was a full head taller than he was.

He took stock of himself quickly. He could fight, his wounds were superficial, he had the energy to take on a female. _She killed an ui'stbi,_ the small voice at the back of his mind whispered. He pushed the errant thought away. He could take her.

"Female," he returned, his mandibles clicking. She purred and reached down and grabbed his belt with one paw. He grabbed her wrist and stilled her advance, briefly. His arm shook as she pushed against it, she was stronger than he was and it wasn't long before she pulled his belt off roughly and tossed it, codpiece and all, over her shoulder, her yellow, predatory eyes never leaving his. His greaves and heavy armour remained untouched by the larger yautja. 

He purred, instinctively trying to calm her, a female in the throes of passion was dangerous, she could kill him if he was not careful. Her dai-shui surrounded him, his body reacted, his hearts pumped and his sheath started to leak. She palmed him in between his legs, her paw pressing hard over his slit. His chest rumbled. 

_Pauk!_ He did not want this. He shoved against her, trying to dislodge the grip she had on his neck guard. He needed to get behind her somehow, wrap his arms around her bare, unprotected throat. He needed to get in control of her and fast.

Her skull collided with his mask, the power she used caused him to actually see stars. He was stunned for a moment, dazed and confused as to what was happening. _What was happening…?_ Set flared his lower mandibles under his biomask as far as they would go, his eyes wide. The act was not one of aggression, and he was glad for the faceplate, he'd never shown fear before. To _anyone_.

She smashed her large, flared cranium into his head again and then pulled him from the wall to toss him across the room. He stumbled, the force of her throw taking him off guard. This female was _strong_ … _too_ strong. He had fought his fair share of females over the centuries, some he'd won, most he'd lost, but none had been this powerful. 

The air was knocked out of him causing his purr to falter and stop. She had used so much force that he bounced off the wall. He didn't have time to turn around before she was on him, pulling on the large energy pack strapped to his back. Both sivk'va-tai were dropped carelessly to the ground with a resounding thud that made him flinch. It annoyed him that his weapons and awu'asa were treated with such disregard. 

He placed his paws against the wall and used it as leverage to push himself back against her. He barely budged her, she tensed her body over his, it was as if she had known what he had been about to do. He growled and pushed again, he tried to use his legs but to no avail.

Set froze. _She could read his mind! She was inside his pauking head!_

The yautja blanked his thoughts. He did not need to think about his actions, he would let them come naturally. He elbowed into her trunk, she grunted and bounced his head roughly off the wall, his mask saving him from suffering a broken mandible or two. 

This was not going according to plan. She reached around his body and placed her paw against his slit again, her talons gliding along this vulnerable place, massaging him. His body tensed uncontrollably. He was mildly surprised she did not grab his dreads. The constant stimulation of her claws had the petals of his sheath parting and he slid into her waiting grasp. 

Her fingers locked at the base of his lubricated ze'pha tightly and he made a high pitched squeal. He elbowed her again and raised a foot to the wall to push against her. She let him go as he sent them flying backwards. He shoulder rolled and just as he jumped to his feet, she punched him in the gut. 

Set doubled over while she grabbed his neck guard and straightened him. She punched him again and again, he heard a rib crack. It hurt to breathe, he slashed out, his claws slicing the scales of her chest, four bright parallel lines crossed her trunk. She growled triumphantly and kicked him in the stomach.

The half naked yautja was sent flying backwards, his back hit the wall again, more stars exploded in front of his vision as she collided with him a heartbeat later, raining blows on his head and torso. Bright, fluorescent green thwei splattered the walls. The taste of blood filled his mouth, coating his tongue. 

He was losing this fight. He struck out again only to be blocked and countered. He snarled but it was drowned out by her unnatural roar. Her eyes glowed ferociously, and her short mandibles parted. His sight swam, his mask was beeping in his ears, he couldn't focus on anything as she threw him to the ground. He rolled, landing on his back in the blue goop that had once been an ui'stbi. He was staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity before he tried to move.

Set took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. He shrieked when she kicked him in the face, sending him back to the floor. He coughed up a splatter of thwei, it splashed along the inside of his biomask, blocking most of his view. He grunted as she put a clawed foot on his chest and applied pressure. He heard bones crack, _his_.

He grabbed her ankle and sunk his claws in her calf. She did not budge, and leaned over him, "Submit."

Her yellow eyes narrowed as he struggled vainly for another moment. He did not want this! He roared at her only to be silenced when she stomped on his head. He quieted and stilled, he was barely holding on to his consciousness. He submitted.

Set closed his eyes and groaned as she grabbed his cock again and stroked him leisurely. He felt her stand over him, her feet on either side of his waist before she dropped to her knees above him. His mandibles clicked as she sat on him, her cunt engulfed him, his knot slid into her wet channel easily. He had lost.

He turned his head to the side and stopped struggling completely. He let the female have her way with him. They would leave after she was done with him. He let his thoughts drift to the upcoming bath that he would have after they were done here. Set would need to heal some of the wounds she'd given him in this scuffle. His breathing was beginning to labor, it was becoming difficult to expand his lungs fully against the broken ribs.

She had won. She rode him roughly, her paw on his neck guard, her weight pinned him down. He left his arms on the floor, showing her complete submission. He purred, and finally released his own dai-shui. He wanted her to finish with him as quickly as possible. He did not want to be on this planet any more.

He calculated they would be able to leave in a couple of hours give or take. He just had to endure her pauking him. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much longer. He was incredibly tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> awu'asa - armour  
> Thwei - blood  
> Pauk - Fuck  
> Dai-shui - musk  
> Ze'pha - penis  
> Pauking - fucking


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  10

Something cold, wet, and slimy landed on his tresses and jerked him awake. Set gasped, his lungs expanding fully in his chest, there was  _ no _ pain… his eyes widened just as he realized what was going on. He was trapped in a webbing of te'dqi. He was standing, his legs apart, his arms wide and over his head. 

He was fully armed, his sivk'va-tai on each shoulder. Everything was normal…  _ except _ … he wasn't wearing his belt or his codpiece… And there was  _ something _ ... 

A long, bony, spiked  _ r'ka _ tail was wrapped around his waist, and his ze'pha was buried hilt deep into the rounded ass that was  _ attached _ to the tail. His blood ran colder than ice, his scales shuddered uncontrollably. He was knotted and attached to the…  _ Paya _ … his horrified gaze followed the arched, black back. Spines and spikes lined the streamline body….  _ H'ko… _ His mouth dropped open as a shortened tubular head, surrounded with dreads, came into focus. His hearts stopped in his chest and a deep, all-encompassing revulsion came over him.

She glanced back, no  _ eyes _ , short mandibles flared, an inner mouth opened, deliberately stretched out of the maw.  _ H'ko _ . A half-purr half-shriek came from her mouth, the tail tightened around his waist.  _ H'ko _ ! His stomach clenched hard, his internal organs felt displaced, and Set realized he was being  _ pauked _ by a  _ pauking ui'stbi! _

His paws clenched and he roared as he yanked them down, breaking the tough resin. She shrieked, his stomach curled as both sivk'va-tai whirled to life. He did not care that she was directly in front of him, her acid melting him would be a release from this travesty. He fired both simultaneously. He would meet Cetanu with his head held high.

Her head exploded  _ twice _ . Something popped behind his eyes, a sharp piercing shriek echoed in his ears. He snarled and fought the sticky hold the te'dqi had on him. His dah'kte lengthened and he cut himself free. He roared in pain as he forcibly pulled his knotted ze'pha from the corpse. His scales shuddered violently, and he swallowed back the bile. 

Set straightened and took a deep, calming breath. He forcibly relaxed his muscles and rolled his shoulders a half a dozen times before he finally glanced about. He was in the sacrificial chamber except there was no blue puddle of ooze and the room was covered in te'dqi. This was a work in progress… she had been here a long time.

The slime stuck to his scales as he left from the cocoon he had been trapped in. He stepped over the corpse before he grabbed the blue vial from his belt and dropped a couple of drops on the ui'stbi. She dissolved into a puddle of blue goo within seconds. He stared down at it for a long moment, his teeth snapping together in disgust, his lower mandibles kept trying to flare within his biomask.

_ Two _ . His belt and codpiece were nowhere to be found and he was knotted and exposed. His paws flexed at his sides angrily. He raised his left arm, a claw ran deliberately across the keyboard, engaging his cloaking. He crept cautiously out of the room, making his way back towards the other room where the Elder had been. He had to make sure he was dissolved. Set did not trust his memory and he was loathed to check the feed of his mask.

He peered into the room and found no body, the blue goo was present on the ground. So that had been real then. He switched his views, looking for his missing armour. It was nowhere to be seen. His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth in irritation. He couldn't leave without his armour, or at least knowing what had happened to it. 

His steps took him back to the sacrificial chamber and he switched his views again, scanning for his equipment. He made a happy sound when he found his things buried beneath resin, not far from where he had been cocooned. It took him a few moments to dig out his awu'asa. He grunted as he held it up, it was slime covered. He threw his codpiece on, ignoring the fact that he was not sheathed and threw his belt back on.

He closed his eyes and waited until his cock had subsided before he sprinted for the exit of the pyramid. He was done here. He deactivated his traps and growled as he left the inside of the volcano. He sealed the metal door behind him and called his ship down from the sky.

The vessel had barely landed when he ran inside and made directly for his bathing chamber. Set sent his fighter back to the edge of space, and he dropped all his awu'asa on the floor of his room, excluding his mask, and was quick to slap the panel for the water. He was sitting in the bath a second later, scrubbing at his shuddering scales. This would  _ never _ be discussed with anyone. He was disgusted.

He needed to see what his mask had recorded. He swallowed and while he sat in his ship, cleaning the shame from his scales, Set replayed the events of the pyramid in fast motion. He stopped the feed when he noticed she had stepped into the puddle of goo. She had been hanging off the ceiling, but she had made him not see her. It annoyed him deeply how easily she had been able to manipulate him. He growled low in his throat.

She'd had complete control over his mind. He watched as she led him to the other room and he meekly stood there as she cocooned him. There was no fight, no broken bones. It had all been in his head. She had made him see what she had wanted him to see. Made him feel what she had wanted him to feel.

He removed his mask and tossed it on the floor beside him. He would update the clan notes on the ui'stbi, and include that mental contact with the creature was possible, though improbable. He never wanted to speak about this incident ever again, and unless the Empress herself pried it from him, none of this had  _ ever _ happened.

***********

Set took his time coming home, he sent a message back to Vor'mekta advising the site had been cleared, he kept it short and to the point. He cleaned all his awu'asa with expert care. He stopped by another planet, in sector GRY-1291, to see an old friend but Zerei was not at his domicile. He sent a quick message and was replied almost immediately, a Bad Blood hunt. He chuffed in annoyance and decided to see if the bearer of his unblooded son, Za'riik, would be opposed to him taking the pup on a hunt. He needed a distraction of some kind. His scales still shivered as he thought of what had happened back on Trygla. 

He programmed his ship with the coordinates and waited until space opened for him to portal back to Yautja Prime. His fighter made straight for the other side of Prime where Za'riik resided with his bearer.

A message was sent to the clan elders to advise of his arrival. He was granted passage, landing coordinates were sent to him and he inputted them into his control panel. The ship lurched as he engaged the autopilot and leaned back in his chair. An acquaintance was giving him permission to land near his home, it had been many seasons since he had last seen Ga'ton and his life mate Noyeil.

His vessel broke through the atmosphere and was gliding silently on amber clouds. He grabbed the controls and disengaged the autopilot when Ga'ton's pyramid came into view. He expertly maneuvered his fighter to land beside the Elder's, on the roof on the pyramid. A few minutes later he stepped out and clapped forearms with his old friend who had come to meet him.

"It has been an age," Ga'ton greeted him, his mandibles clicking. Set nodded and bowed his head in respect. He removed his mask and hung it off his belt.

"It has," he murmured solemnly, stretching his mandibles. Despite only having three, Set was cursed with phantom pain in the missing tusk, and wearing his helmet for long periods aggravated it.

"What brings you to my clan?" Ga'ton motioned towards his house invitingly.

"A pup," he answered.

Ga'ton chuckled, "Noyeil's mei-jadhi is in heat  _ if you dare _ ." 

Set followed after Ga'ton and did not refuse the nourishment offered by his host as they went to Ga'ton's office. The idea of breeding a  _ real _ yautja female actually sounded like a good one at the moment. It would remove his last encounter from his mind. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of the ui'stbi and what it had done to him in his mind.

A  _ real _ female would erase the memory. He would even suffer her grabbing his tresses.

" _ If I dare _ ," Set huffed, popping a berry in his mouth, he crushed it with his tongue and swallowed it whole, "sounds like a challenge."

Ga'ton laughed out loud, "Taudtui refuses to mate unless she is defeated, it  _ is _ a challenge."

Set tilted his head to the side. "Most interesting…"

The other yautja nodded slowly, "Would you like to meet her? She is visiting with Noyeil."

Set was silent a long time before he shook his head slowly, he did not want to interfere in family matters. "H'ko."

Ga'ton shrugged and nodded, "Another time then."

They spoke a few more minutes about upcoming chivas, and r'kas in general before Set bowed out and advised he needed to leave. Ga'ton was not providing the right amount of distraction he needed. He could still feel the ui'stbi crawling in the recesses of his mind. He remained stoic and impassive. He did not want to alert his companion that something was off. Yautjas could sense weakness.

Ga'ton led him to the front door. Set was surprised to find Noyeil and another larger female, the same colour, standing outside. Noyeil clicked at him in greeting, and the other female narrowed her eyes at him. He could smell her heat. This must be Noyeil's mei-jadhi.

"Setg'in-yu'san," Noyeil said his name and nodded to her companion, "Taudtui."  


Set nodded his head respectfully, and bowed slightly towards the female in heat. Her scent was tantalizing. He could not help himself as he glanced down her body quickly, taking note of the visible scars he could see strewn across her green and olive hide. She was a fighter, and a hunter. He was curious about her trophy wall. Had she many r'ka trophies?  


"You are the r'ka specialist," Taudtui was eyeing him back steadily. 

He straightened and puffed out his chest. "Sei-i."

Her amber eyes went over his mask, looking at the engravings along its metal faceplate. "Three queens." It was a statement, not a question.

Set nodded again, "Sei-i."

Ga'ton clapped him on the shoulder and left him alone with the females. Set did not acknowledge his departure, too intent on the yautja in front of him. She was a full foot taller than he was, and thicker, with an abundance of muscles. Her arms folded in front of her chest, her tusks clicked.

"Let's fight, male," she spoke suddenly.

Set purred and was about to spread his arms and challenge her when she turned on her heels, her long dreads arcing off her back like a cloak, and walked away without looking back. 

He followed after her silently, not hearing Noyeil bid him farewell. His full attention was on the female ahead of him. Her scent leaving a trail a blind yautja could follow from a mile away. Thoughts and memories of the ui'stbi vanished as though they had never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> te'dqi - Hive resin  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Ze'pha - penis  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> dah'kte - wristblades  
> awu'asa - armour  
> mei-jadhi - sister  
> H'ko - no


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> This is it for this one :)  
> .

###  11

Taudtui stood tall in her kehrite. She was unmoving until she heard the front door close. Her paws clenched into fists as she made for her weapon wall, her head shook with disgust, her dreads grazing against her back. She paused briefly in front of her armaments and huffed indignantly. It took her but a moment to arm herself. She raised her wrist, a black talon ran along the keys, activating the trainer bots. She set them on kill mode. She  _ had _ to work this off.

She roared angrily and twirled her ki'cti-pa. The automatons came at her in force, and she destroyed every single last one. Her wrath and disappointment reflected on every blow. The male had been nothing but a colossal waste of time. There had been a glimmer of hope when Noyeil had introduced him. Taudtui had heard of him, almost every clan had to be honest. She had even thought it  _ fortunate _ she was in heat for the meeting, she scoffed at that as her ki'cti-pa pierced completely through the metal skin of a bot. 

A strong sire for her pups was  _ necessary _ . He was  _ supposed _ to be legendary. His claim to fame was how efficient he was when it came to dealing with r'ka. And yet, he couldn’t beat her, s'yuit-de. She had perused his physique openly, his body bore many scars, this had pleased her. Tautdui had even allowed him to return the look. That she had taken him back to her pyramid, without seeing his trophy wall, spoke volumes with regards to how much hope she had put on him. 

Another bot exploded beneath her spear. Not once had he managed to hold her or pin her down. The thwei that covered her was all his. She'd ordered him out her pyramid after his third attempt, she would kill him if he wasted her time any further. It annoyed her greatly that he had failed, there were many females in the clan who had bore his offspring, all of which were strong. Clearly, there were better males to be had. 

He'd huffed, but had left without arguing. She stabbed through the center of another android and flung it with all her frustrations, into another bot. Smoke and fire filled the room briefly, she ignored it and focused on the robots. 

She would find a better male.

*************

He was leaving a blood trail, he did not care that he was. His hide was heavily lacerated from her claws, she'd broken a couple mandibles, and more than a few ribs. His bones hurt. Her movements had been exact, her strength had taken his breath away. She had been fast, better than the average female. She had not used her dai-shui, and she had not purred. This was more than a mating battle. He  _ had _ to win her.  


She was massive, and impossibly fast. She hit harder than a charging r'ka, her talons were sharper too. There was no quarter given.

Taudtui had informed him before the battle that if he wanted the privilege of seeding her, he would have to defeat her, and  _ if _ he defeated her, she would submit to him. No one had ever defeated her. She would take no s'yuit-de weakling. Set had purred with anticipation, there had been no doubt in his mind he could surpass her. He would face her as he would a Queen. 

The yautja had fully expected to surmount the challenge provided. Had not doubted for even a moment that she was more than he could handle. They had stripped to their loincloths, no awu'asa or weapons of any kind. He had admired her numerous scars, he wanted to hear the stories attached to them. He purred and puffed up his chest, making himself bigger, as she looked him up and down. She had roared, standing gloriously in the middle of her kehrite, arms extended, mandibles flared, head tilted. 

And he realized quickly that Taudtui was no Queen. She was faster, and her reach was not as awkward. She had pummeled him within an inch of his life, hurt him in ways no other female had. There had been no chance.

_ Set had failed. _

He had not been able to get the upper hand at all. He'd attacked her, she'd parried and countered. Every grapple had been broken, muscles in his right arm had torn, he didn't need to confirm that with his mask. She'd been savage. Her disappointed parting words  _ still _ echoed in his head.

"You were  _ supposed to be _ worthy." His scales had bristled and shuddered with insult. That he'd  _ had _ to concede defeat hurt his pride… He was not ready for this battle. The ui'stbi had affected his very skills, and he was thinking with his ze'pha rather than his instincts. 

His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth as he turned in the general direction where Za'riik lived with his bearer. He would take the pup and they would hunt some r'ka together. He was not ready to face a yautja female, especially not that one. This was  _ humiliating _ . He did not enjoy this feeling. He straightened as he got to the door and pushed the button, announcing a visitor

Za'riik did not make him wait long. The unblooded pup was almost a full foot shorter than he was. He was definitely lighter, but faster. Set liked watching him hunt. There was no doubt he would survive his chiva, he'd killed plenty of r'ka already under his watchful eye. Unfortunately, they did not count for his rite of passage. 

His pup did not ask questions as he followed after his bloody sire and Set did not elaborate. He did not want to talk about this. He would heal back at his ship. He'd come back for Taudtui when he was more himself. He needed to shake Trygla first.

Ga'ton clicked at him knowingly when he announced himself at his door not long after. The elder had eyed Set for a long time before he chuckled and nodded briefly. Nothing was said as Set dragged blood along the floor. The older yautja led him to his ship parked on the roof, they clasped forearms, and he waved him off.

It wasn't until they were in deep space that Set relinquished control of the ship to the pup. He needed to tend to his wounds. His thwei had stopped leaking, and he howled as he patched himself up and injected himself with the serum.

He would be back. He would prove to her he was worthy. She hadn't seen what he was capable of doing when he was focused. Taudtui would eventually submit to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> s'yuit-de - pathetic  
> awu'asa - armour  
> kehrite - dojo  
> ui'stbi - Abomination  
> chiva - trial  
> R'ka - xenomorph  
> Ze'pha - penis  
> Thwei - blood  
> ki'cti-pa - combistick


End file.
